particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobility of Deltaria
The Deltarian titles of nobility mirror those of former aristocratic states, with the notable exclusion of the viscount. Grand Dukes are generally given power over groups of Duchys, whilst a Marquess or Machioness will preside over a large city. Counts have holdings over large to medium sized towns, while Barons take responsibility over smaller towns and villages. Knights generally control sizable plantations or factories. Major Families Lineykovská Dynastia The Lineykovská Dynastia are the current noble line of Deltaria. Spurning the sparsity of the Deltarian landscape, they relinquished thier lands in favour of taking control of the Nova Vel'kyvojvodstvo, Barovia and Vojnový Pokrik. After a communist insurgence, the details of which are unclear, the Lineykovs were permitted to leave unmolested and offered land in the unstable Protectorate of Kafuristan, greatly damaging their national holdings, pride, and reputation. As evidenced by the communist upsurge, their rule is marked by vice, corruption and debauchery in the upper echelons, with little attention paid to the goings-on of the people under their rule. Cesnegyovská Dynastia The Cesnegys are notably stricter than other major families, with the exception of the Mojmírs. Controlling both the Holy Lands and the Kafuristani Vojvodstvo of Keletia, they place a much larger emphasis on forced conversion to the Church, and have instituted a policy known as the Holy Inquisition within Kafuristan. Holding unparalleled influence over the Vatikan, they boast Pius III, the Supreme Pontiff of the Terran Catholic Church as a member of their own family. Although they have a huge amount of monetary capital, most of this is expended in maintaining their vast network of churches and clergymen throughout the Deltarian Empire. Premyslovská Dynastia The Premyslovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Alazinder. Although they are by no means the wealthiest, or the most popular, prestigious or powerful of the dynasties, they do excert the greatest amount of influence over the Czár, with Oldrich Premysl being an old and dear friend of Sebastian I and holding the coveted title of Dvorný Radca. While Vojvoda Oldrich of Alazinder is the official Dynastic patriarch, his duties in Cachtice take up so much of his time that day-to-day leadership is often shared between the Vojvodkyna of Alazinder, and the Markíz Spytihne of Melnik. Mojmírovská Dynastia The Mojmírovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Darali. They are the most militarily powerful of the five Deltarian Dynasties, and recruit heavily into their Huskarle, often at the expense of their economic and infrastructural growth. They are heavily represented in the Czárist Council, promoting the most educated nobles among them as advisors to the Czár, partially due to strong intermarraige with the Premyslovská. In Deltarian history, they invested heavily in the Totalitarian movement, Totalitárna Strana Deltársko, and little has changed in their ideologies since then. Their rule is marked by harsh punishments, invasive micromanagement of the lives of the common people, and heavy conscription rates. Antonescuovská Dynastia The Antonescuovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Ushalande. They are by far the richest of the Dynasties, led by a shrewd Vojvoda with a gift for finance and economics. The Antonescuovská Dynastia declined to send representation to the Czárist Council, but are heavily represented in the noble order "Legiunea Sfantului Gheorghe", the Legion of Saint George, which currently makes up the Czárist Rada in its entireity. Antonescuovská rule is marked by a strong emphasis on Ushalandan economic development and international trade, and Ushalandan peasants are remarkably better fed and clothed than their southern and eastern counterparts. Eroberenovská Dynastia The Eroberenovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Doron Akigo. The Eroberens have a long history in Deltaria, reaching back to the Republican era, where they fought bitterly against the defunct Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti. They took an active role in the new racially-based seperatist manifestation of the communist party, however, with large parts of their family quickly rising to leadership roles due to anti-Slavic rhetoric and nepotistic hiring practices. Their promises of an independent Doron Akigan democracy made them folk heroes in their native land, before they accepted a knighthood and betrayed every ideal they ever stood for. The rural populace of Doron Akigo, which makes up a large percentage, still hold the Eroberens in high esteem. Nádašdyovská Dynastia The Nádašdyovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Dissuwa. They are the most prestigious of the five families, having helped rule the Dynastická Oligarchia Deltársko for decades, and married heavily into the legendary and now extict Bátoriovská Dynastia. From the Republican era onwards they heavily guided the political evolution of the nation, with strong influences in the Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti, Totalitárna Strana Deltársko and the Nacistická Strana Deltársko. Now, however, their power has waned substantially with the extinction of the Bátoriovská line, and they barely cling to their power in Dissuwa. Nádašdyovská rule is marked by civil unrests, poor economic yields, and a growing crisis concerning the lack of noble heirs. Čestiborovská Dynastia TK Minor Families Milványovská Dynastia The Milványs are a minor Daralian Dynasty, heavily interbred with the Cesnegys, and charged with administration of the Pabeus Vojvodstvo of Kafuristan. In Dynastic times they made a brief foray into Deltarian politics, attempting to install their candidate as Absolver. They are governed over by their Patriarch, Vojvoda Samo Milvány. Halilyovská Dynastia The Halilys were a wealthy and privileged Kafuristani family before the Deltarian overthrow, and elected to work alongside the Deltarian occupation in other to maintain their lifestyle. Regarded as traitors by Kafuristani people, and reviled as subhuman by the Deltarians, they nevertheless attempt to balance survival and greed with philanthropy for the Kafuristani commoners in Tordary, who are the best-treated in all of Kafuristan. Ali-Fasilovská Dynastia The Ali-Fasils were another prominent Kafuristani family offered a place in Deltarian nobility, to administrate over the holding of Kuchifey. Pariahs from both Kafuristani and Deltarian society, and abhorred by the Halilys, they take solace only in power and material greed, running their administrative section into the ground and mistreating their subjects with brutality exceeding even that of the Cesnegis and their Holy Inquisition. Category:Deltaria Category:Nobility